


Book Smarts

by BlousyBella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digital Penetration, F/F, Lesbian, Library, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlousyBella/pseuds/BlousyBella
Summary: Tonks returns on assignment from Mad Eye and discovers another side of Madam Pince.





	Book Smarts

Tonks strode through the hall towards the library. She’d just passed her Auror exams and she was feeling on top of the world. Mad Eye’d asked her to get a book from the restricted section that he thought might help them track a certain Death Eater who remained on the loose. After all the help he’d given her in passing her test it was truly the least she could do.

So after a letter from Dumbledore welcoming her back and the long walk from Hogsmead, here she was striding to the library she’d done the best to avoid in her years at Hogwarts. It was just past midnight, no students roamed the halls and the ghosts must’ve been elsewhere. Opening the large wooden doors, she let herself into high ceilinged room lined with rows and rows of bookshelves. The library was empty too. Tonks was a little disappointed; she’d been hoping to see Madam Pince. She had enjoyed bothering Madam Pince more than she’d enjoyed nearly all of her classes, and had certainly showed more commitment to the task than to some of her exams. 

Tonks smiled as she strode over to the restricted section, remembering the time she’d set off a series of small noisemakers throughout the library, causing Madam Pince to run around frantically, shrieking, throwing her pointed witch’s hat to the ground in frustration. That was the closest Tonks’d gotten to her unspoken goal, seeing what Madam Pince would look like with her hair out of the tight bun it was forever coiled in under her hat. 

The lock opened easily in Tonks’ hand. The charm that prevented students from entering did not work once graduated. She began searching the packed shelves, looking through the faded titles and worn spines. She found the book tucked into the corner of the shelf furthest from the door, slightly obscured by a bloodstain along the spine. “Gotcha,” she whispered to herself. 

As she stepped off the ladder, a voice behind Tonks said harshly, “What are you doing here?” Tonks smiled to herself and then quickly fixed her face into a somber expression as she turned to see the menacing figure of Madam Pince behind her looking severe in her black dressing gown tightly knotted around her waist. The woman could sneak up more quietly than the best Aurors around.

“I’m here on urgent Ministry business,” Tonks said, producing the letter swiftly from inside her robes and presenting it to Madam Pince with a flourish, “Dumbledore’s been informed.”

Tonks struggled to contain her grin as Madam Pince glanced furiously at her and then scowled over the letter; tapping it with her wand and holding it up to the low lamp light that illuminated the room. After several moments’ examination, Madam Pince handed the letter back to Tonks, seemingly disappointed to not have detected a fraud. 

“Actually,” said Tonks, hiding the book she’d pulled from the shelf behind her back, “I am glad you’re here. I could use your help.” She quickly explained the book she was looking for and hinted to the importance of finding it quickly, “Mad Eye needs it,” she finished.

Madam Pince seemed to puff up with the importance of the task. Her back straightened and as the gleam of the low light caught her hair Tonks noticed that her black tresses were in their bun, uncovered by a hat. “Excellent,” Tonks thought. 

Madam Pince turned with determination and strode to the corner Tonks had recently vacated, “I believe it is somewhere over here…” lapsing into silence. With a nod, Tonks slid the book into her robes and began searching the shelves alongside Madam Pince. They searched in silence for several minutes, stretching into a quarter of an hour. Madam Pince thwarted all of Tonks’ attempts at chat and Tonks resorted to small exclamations at various titles, hoping to catch Madam Pince’s interest and, when Madam Pince climbed onto a ladder to search a higher shelf, long admiring looks at her strong calves.

Finally Tonks thought the game was getting old. Slipping the book from her robes she mimed pulling it from the shelves dramatically. “Found it!” she exclaimed. Madam Pince deflated slightly, seemingly disappointed to have not been more critical to the assignment. Tonks quickly added, “I couldn’t have found it without your guidance.” Madam Pince’s disappointment seemed to lift slightly. “Well,” she responded, “I am always glad to be of service to the Ministry,” Much to Tonks’ surprise Madam Pince seemed a little reluctant to leave. “Fuck it,” Tonks thought, it was now or ever. 

“Actually,” Tonks said, “there is something else you can help me with.” Madam Pince looked up, her expression changing to surprise as Tonks strode across the room to stand inches in front of her, not quite pinning her to the bookcase behind her, but certainly impeding her exit. Tonks met Madam Pince’s off guard gaze. Tonks continued, “I’ve always wondered…” Refusing to break eye contact, Tonks raised her arms slowly but decisively to the back of Madam Pince’s head. In her experience, it was hard for women to look away from Tonks’ eyes when she shot a little gold through them. Tonks’ hands deftly moved to the bun and found, as she’d hoped, it was secured with only one long pin which she pulled quickly out. Stepping back, Tonks finally broke eye contact and watch Madam Pince’s long hair uncoil over her shoulders. “Beautiful,” Tonks said with a sigh.

Madam Pince was speechless for once, appearing not to know how to receive this compliment, but not in the least displeased. Tonks stepped forward again, hands moving to the soft black hair, pulling the loose curls gently around Madam Pince’s shoulders to better frame her face. With her hair down it was clear Madam Pince was middle-aged, not the old spiteful witch they’d speculated as students. 

Tonks slipped a gentle finger under Madam Pince’s chin and tilted her chin up, locking eyes once again with the shorter woman. Slowly but confidently, Tonks bent slightly and kissed Madam Pince. To her delight, Madam Pince kissed her back with more passion than Tonks had dared hope for. She seemed to come alive, leaning her body into Tonks’ slight frame, and pressing her lips in deeper.

Tonks started as Madam Pince suddenly jumped back, breaking their kiss. “You cheeky… Nymphadora!” she exclaimed suddenly. “Madam Pince,” Tonks interrupted before she could really get into her stride, “no one will ever know if we…” she gestured to the space between them and the empty library.

Madam Pince jumped on her with the ferocity of a hungry lion, Tonks later mused she certainly was hungry. Tonks kissed her back in a mess of flying hair, slight tongues, and bitten lips. Suddenly, it was Tonks’ back against the opposite bookcase, fingers clutching the old shelves as Madam Pince ripped her robes open, exposing her practical thin black sports bra and light black cotton underwear. Tonks could not believe the life lurking inside this woman. She gasped with delight as Madam Pince pulled the thin fabric of her bra down, exposing her breast to the cold night air. She yelped with pain and pleasure as the older woman swooped down, biting her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Tonks laced her fingers through the smooth hair, pulling Madam Pince closer to her breast as her other hand frantically reached down, searching for the tie of Madam Pince’s dressing robe. 

She felt the hastily tied gown spring loose. To her delight, it appeared that Madam Pince must sleep in the nude, not bothering to slip on even a nightgown under her dressing gown in her haste to scold whoever was disrupting the peace of her library in the night. 

Madam Pince’s breasts were bigger and heavier than her loose robes had ever suggested. Her big nipples hardened immediately in response to Tonks’ pinching. To Tonks’ delight, Madam Pince lifted her head from Tonks’ breast with a gasp and Tonks took the opportunity to pull Madam Pince’s mouth to hers again, winding her fingers more firmly into the hair she’d nearly obsessed over in school.

Suddenly, Madam Pince broke away, Tonks’ hand slipping from her hair, and dropped to her knees, pulling Tonks’ underwear down with her. With seemingly no regard for Tonks, Madam Pince lifted one of Tonks’ legs to better access her pussy, which was now positively dripping with desire. As Tonks again gripped the bookshelves for support – not well known for her balance – Madam Pince seemed to take in her pussy, first with her eyes, then with a long and appreciative sniff. Madam Pince looked up, again locking eyes with Tonks, extended her long tongue and began to lick.

Never in her wildest dreams would Tonks have imagined Madam Pince could lick pussy like that. Madam Pince began slowly, getting to know Tonks’ pussy. She licked along both Tonks long inside lips, sucking and biting gently, before reaching her hands up to pull the lips to the side. Her tongue started by tasting her cunt which was dripping, circling her tongue along Tonks’ entrance, cleaning up the wet that had leaked out, before sticking her tongue inside Tonks. Then the tongue moved upwards, moving back and forth gently before feeling the swell of Tonks’ clit. Tonks gasped with delight as Madam Pince’s tongue began to circle around and around her clit, swelling more with ever lick. Then with no warning, Madam Pince began to suck ferociously on Tonks’ clit in the same moment as she slid two fingers inside Tonks and began pounding inside her. 

Tonks screamed, shattering the quiet of the library and nearly falling over with the shock and pleasure. Madam Pince seemed not to care, not missing a beat and sucking and pounding Tonks relentlessly through one, two, three orgasms. Tonks panted, now balance precariously on one leg and arm, her other hand again entwined in Madam Pince’s hair, pulling her closer as she began to thrust her pussy against Madam Pince’s face. Responding vigorously, Madam Pince bit Tonks’ clit as her fingers curled to press on Tonks’ g-spot. 

She came so hard she actually fell over. Madam Pince only stopping when Tonks was sprawled on the floor. Laughing slightly with delight and shock, Tonks pulled Madam Pince down on the floor with her and immediately climbed on top. Madam Pince raised her hands, whether to pull Tonks to her or cover her own body, Tonks didn’t find out, pinning Madam Pince’s wrists to the ground and enjoying her squirm uncomfortably as Tonks luxuriously took her in. 

Madam Pince did indeed have heavy breasts, tipped with enormous nipples flushed dark with arousal. They looked so tasty that Tonks’ pussy immediately began to leak again, pooling on Madam Pince’s exposed thigh. Her stomach was sot and smooth with the comforts of age, seemingly pointing towards her pussy. Under a neatly trimmed patch of hair, Tonks could just see a similarly flushed pussy, and the hit of a swollen clit struggling to show itself between her lips.

Grinning, Tonks bent and kissed Madam Pince deeply, enjoying the way her back arched in response, pressing her hard nipples into Tonks’ chest. Tonks felt her wand brush against her leg, it must’ve rolled from her discarded robe and collected it quickly. Madam Pince did not have time to react before Tonks had whispered a spell, binding Madam Pince’s hands and feet to the floor of the library with invisible bonds. After struggling slightly, Madam Pince treated Tonks to a delighted and mischievous smile. 

Returning the smile, Tonks bent, taking her time, licking her way down Madam Pince’s neck to her breasts. With in inhale of pleasure, Tonks took the large breast into her mouth, holding it firmly in her hands and sucking deeply, trying to fit as much of the breast into her hungry mouth as she could. She was treated to a deep moan of pleasure from Madam Pince. With her other hand, Tonks pinched and twisted Madam Pince’s nipple, while her knee gently pressed against Madam Pince’s leaking pussy. With another deep moan, Tonks felt Madam Pince cum against her firm knee, wet spreading. 

Releasing her breast, Tonks settled herself between Madam Pince’s legs spreading her pussy luxuriously before diving in. Tonks loved her sweet taste, lapping her up and enjoying the steady pour out of her pussy. She sucked her clit hard before drawing back and admiring how swollen and red it had become. Then, she used one hand to rub the clit in circles, making Madam Pince cry out with pleasure. Tonks then slid her long tongue inside Madam Pince and began fucking her with her tongue.

Tonks loved the feeling of Madam Pince coating her tongue, the differences in texture through in her, the warm wet space enclosing, the feeling of being inside her. Madam Pince came magnificently, her back arching against her invisible bonds, and toes curling. Tonks did not change the pace of her fucking, taking Madam Pince through orgasm after orgasm until the river of cum turned to a trickle. 

Smiling, Tonks raised herself up and made eye contact with Madam Pince as she cleaned the cum from her face. Then she reached down and grabbed her wand, releasing Madam Pince. They dressed quietly, saying little except to locate Tonks’ underwear that had disappeared under a bookshelf. 

Tonks headed out of the Restricted Section, Madam Pince replacing the lock behind her. “Thank you Madam Pince for your assistance locating the book, I will let Mad Eye and Dumbledore know how essential your assistance was.”

“Good night Nymphadora,” Madam Pince said, back to her brisk manner. “You’ll need to come up with a more creative excuse next time then simply hiding the book in your robes.” She strode away towards her quarters, leaving Tonks smiling ruefully.


End file.
